Dollhouse jr
by ninadabug
Summary: This story does not include any of the original charachters from Joss Whedon's show. my original characthers.


Nina Rhoton

10/24/2012

Dollhouse Jr.

We couldn't remember when we arrived at the Dollhouse nor why we were there.

The teachers said that it was our parents who wanted us there and we just accepted it. We were dolls with the ability to be imprinted with abilities and memories from other people.

We had had all of our own wiped when we arrived. Clients of the dollhouse asked for us with certain memories and/or abilities to do with as they want.

Our abilities were given to us by scientists and almost all operatives could use the chair without needing to know much at all scientifically. Being younger than most dolls our Dollhouse was disguised as a school or more of a penitentiary for troubled children of rich people. We were assassins and kidnappers for the companies that funded the Dollhouse. Of course none of us can actually remember any of our missions, they always wiped our memories and put us back into our 'docile state' right after. The 'docile state' was how we acted when we had no free will and a major lack of personality.

My codename was Cammie – short for Cameron I believe. I often was made to use other names as were all other Dollhouse active operatives. We could do anything and be anyone they wanted us to be using magnetic waves projected into our minds and changing the electron fields that shaped our personas.

As I attempted to put my thoughts together in a coherent manner I put my friends in the forefront. My thoughts were always a little bit clearer than anyone else s, i hadn't noticed this during my stay at the Dollhouse but, in the aftermath of my escape it became more obvious that this was the reason why i was able to figure out how to break the thought process blocks. The blocks were man-made and probably mechanical block. After a particularly brutal cardiac. class i half-jogged and half-ran to the nest yoga class. running late i slow jogged into yoga and slammed into my seat.

we are all lacking personalities but we were also ingrained with a need for a routine and a need to stay on the routine at all times. our routine was strange in comparisons with other schools and we knew that much but we didn't think much of it.

Even with all of these edicts ingrained in our minds we still had personalities, friends, classes, and teachers that we cherished above all else but, it seemed that I was really the only one that craved more. I spent my free time delving into all sorts of books and all forms of research I could do in secret searching for a way to break the mental bonds that restrained us dolls. It hit me during that very same yoga class of what we needed to do. I had known all along but in a clear moment of free thinking the name for what I had been doing my best to piece together hit me. We did it every day during third period and it was the time when I thought the clearest. The yoga and feng shui techniques and always been there and were even occasionally a part of training.

Knowing that yoga could clear our minds was the key to my newly completed plan. If we could think freely then we could teach others to as well. I immediately headed straight to my room before a teacher or other official adult could stop me. If a recognizable adult over the age of eighteen told us to do something or gave us an order any doll's programming (during the docile state) would take over ad we would helplessly obey - and be happy to do it. Luckily for me we were on break and I could whatever I wished to for the next hour and a half.

Once I arrived in my living quarters I tried to remember where I had put the particular book I was looking for. The book was about yoga and I had only skimmed it a few times without really even noticing what it was that I was reading. I occasionally regretted that the scientists had deemed my bibliophile nature an asset to me all it was going to do now was harm the Dollhouse. My friends were most definitely not as mentally advanced as I was. We had virtually nothing in common except partially for mine and Jamie's similarly abrasive natures.

I met Jamie in an MMA elite class held by a particularly beloved teacher. A few of the girls had deemed him a 'hottie' as they called it and Jamie and I were the only ones who didn't see the point in vying for a teacher's affections no matter how 'cute' they were. We bonded over this and judo flips. Hailey and I met in art class. We didn't really bond over anything particular. We just decided that since we had no other allies within the class we might as well stick together. Michael was a whole different ballgame. He was a small time genius with man-made brains. As I think back on my time at the Dollhouse I can practically remember seeing gears turn within his head when asked to complete a complicated equation. He had a brilliant sense of humor and would make a good strategist for the more complicated and less well thought out parts of the plan.

These were the dolls who I chose to eventually become the people I chose to be my dream team for our escape. During lunch break I invited them to my room for our meal. I don't think that I have ever seen so much food in one place as I had in the lunch-line at the Dollhouse. The environment of the Dollhouse was perfect for dolls and even some more simple minded human beings but if I had been completely coherent for the entirety of my stay there I am now positive that I would have gone insane luckily for me my team and I broke out and eventually we destroyed at least our branch of the Dollhouse.

We might have just been simple teenagers as our 'beloved' principal , Mr. Shelnutt, called us but we outsmarted him at least and that has to count for something at least. As I guided my lovely friends in the breaking of our mental blocks i thought about these things and my goals for us once we broke out of that dratted place. I knew we could do it if anyone could. As we all slowly came out of what my book called the trance I felt like we could do anything. The clearness of my thinking felt like a miracle. I looked into Hailey and Jamie's eyes and saw a new light in them like the were thinking the same things in their heads.

My head felt like it could burst with thoughts, ideas, and plans. It would probably take years o write them all down. My thought processes were so clear that it took nearly no time at all for Michael and I to finish putting it together. I glanced around our group. Hailey was tall and blonde with startling blue eyes. Next to her sitting on a couch cushion that was obviously not meant to be sat upon was Michael with dark hair in a mess upon the top of his head with green eyes hidden behind large round glasses and his thick neck set upon broad shoulders like a quarterback of a football team would have. On Hailey's other side sat Jamie with a decidedly mischievous grin on her face. Her jet black hair fell across her shoulders like a waterfall. Her smaller and stockier body build bespoke both power and grace in girl whose mind knew how to use it.

With the uses of my fully comprehensive mind I knew that I most definitely chosen the right people. I nodded at them with an escaped grin on my face. My light brown hair was pulled back in my usual ponytail. My eyes that used to not operate well had been fixed with laser surgery when I had entered the Dollhouse. I missed my glasses when I remembered having them. I ignored the feeling that I needed them and went on with the planning.

We met up again early the next morning and commenced with the plan. We had already packed all of the things we deemed necessary for starting a new life in the outside world. I led us to one of the doors plastered with a sign that read 'Faculty Only'. "Alright Mikey, work your magic!"


End file.
